12 Pains of Christmas
by lalalathisisme
Summary: Future!Jogan. Julian and Logan deal with the excitement and the trials and tribulations of Christmas. Rated cause I'm still working on it and who knows where it could go :
1. Finding A Christmas Tree

**A/N: I do not own the characters; they belong to FOX and CP Coulter. Story is influenced the song "12 Pains of Christmas" by Bob Rivers.**

* * *

><p>"This one isn't right."<p>

"Julian. All we need is something that can support a few ornaments and not brown until January."

"NO. We need the perfect tree. One that is the right height, full all around, and doesn't have pine needles that fall off if you accidentally brush against it."

"Oh and we need that fresh pine smell too!"

"EXACTLY!"

"No! I was kidding! Why don't we just buy a fake tree and get those car air fresheners that smell like pine trees and call it a day?" Julian turned to Logan, mouth open in horror.

"Buy a **fake** tree? What? BLASPHEMY!"

Logan laughed as Julian continued to wander around the tree lot, stopping every now and then to pet a tree and whisper, "he didn't mean it."

"This. This one is it." Julian stopped and grabbed Logan's hand. "This is the _perfect _tree."

"..It looks like the past ten trees we've looked at."

"Hush. You're ruining the magic of the moment."

Logan just laughed, placing a soft kiss on Julian's forehead before wandering off to find the guy so they could pay for it, leaving Julian to stare at the tree in awe.


	2. Stringing Up The Lights

**A/N: I do not own the characters; they belong to FOX and CP Coulter. Story is influenced the song "12 Pains of Christmas" by Bob Rivers.**

* * *

><p>"Logan. It's a bit much."<p>

"No such thing as too many lights." Logan replied as he pulled out the third box of Christmas lights and dumped it on the driveway. "So, you gonna help me?" Logan asked, turning to Julian. Julian just laughed. "Oh no. This is all on you. I'm baking a pie inside."

"How domestic."

"Better than dangling from the roof as I try to staple yet another string of lights."

"To each his own." Logan flashed Julian a smile before picking up the ladder and propping it against the front of the house. Julian shook his head and made his way into their house, leaving Logan to do the lights.

* * *

><p>"DO WE NOT HAVE ANY EXTENSION CORDS?" Julian heard Logan bellow from outside. Julian set aside the magazine he had been flipping through, slipped on his slippers, and went to go see what Logan was going on about.<p>

"What's going on babe?" Julian asked, peering out of the garage door at Logan, who was currently digging through stuff that had piled up in their garage.

"Extension cords! I need to prop up the glowing Santa but his cord doesn't reach the outlet!"

Julian giggled. "We have a glowing Santa?" Logan shot Julian a look. "_Of course_ we have a glowing Santa! That's like asking if we have one of those large obnoxious inflatable snow globes for our front yard!"

"Oh no."

"Oh yes." Logan replied, grinning widely at Julian. Julian just shook his head as Logan let out a triumphant yell.

"Go back to your pie. I've got the cords!"

"Oh shit the pie!"

* * *

><p>"Why the hell are they blinking?" Julian picked himself off the couch, setting his mug of coffee on the counter as he shuffled towards the front door to see what Logan was complaining about this time. Julian opened the front door and looked up to see Logan standing on the ladder and staring at the lights.<p>

"Babe. What's the problem now?" Julian asked.

"THEY'RE ALL BLINKING!"

"Maybe you put on the string that blinks."

"We have a string that blinks?"

"I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WE HAD LIGHTS!"

"No. This isn't the string that blinks. The string that blinks is the string of the white lights. This is the string of…oh." Logan stared down at the white lights blinking on the roof, trying to ignore Julian's smothered laugh below him. "Oh shut up."

* * *

><p>Julian was sitting in the living room watching some random Christmas special when all of a sudden the lights went out. <em>What the hell?<em> Julian heard crashing around on the front lawn and the sounds of what was probably Logan running into the side of the garage.

"Jules! WHERE ARE THE FLASHLIGHTS? I THINK I BLEW A FUSE!"

* * *

><p>"Keep your eyes shut and trust me."<p>

"Says the guy who ran into the side of the garage."

"Shut up. Just don't peek." Logan led Julian out the front door and onto the lawn before turning him to face the house. "When I say so, open your eyes. But not a minute before!"

Logan ran to the side of the house to flick on the switch before calling out "NOW!"

Julian opened his eyes and laughed as he looked at their house. White (non blinking) lights covered the roof while colored lights covered all the bushes in the front yard that lined the house and the sidewalk. There were blinking white lights around the windows, and on the roof of the house was a glowing Santa with a sled and eight reindeer.

Julian smiled at Logan and kissed him on the lips. "This is beautiful. But where's the oversized snow globe?" he teased.

"Too tired. These lights were drama enough. I'll deal with that tomorrow. Besides, I really just want some pie."

"Oh too bad. You took too long, I already ate all the pie."

"Lies!" Logan yelled before chasing Julian back into the house, where they curled up on the couch and ate pie.

* * *

><p>Part 3 is coming in the next few hours :)<p> 


	3. Hangovers

**A/N: I do not own the characters; they belong to FOX and CP Coulter. Story is influenced the song "12 Pains of Christmas" by Bob Rivers. **

**Also, I apologize, because I know I said this would be up last night but I got distracted. I think more is coming later tonight, but Glee is on tonight so we shall see :)**

* * *

><p>"Mmmmppgh." Julian groaned, rolling over trying to escape the bright light.<p>

"Good morning babe." Logan chuckled when Julian tried to burrow himself under the blankets more. "Sweetie, you have to get up now." Logan gently shook Julian.

A muffled voice from under the covers was rambling something a long the lines of, "I feel like shit. Why would I want to move?" while Julian tried to burrow himself below the covers even more.

Logan laughed and got up to go get some ibuprofen and water. He padded back into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed, putting the water and pills on the bedside table and pulling the covers back slightly to place a kiss on Julian's forehead.

"This should teach you to pace yourself with the eggnog."

"It's just so good though." Julian whined out.

"I know baby. But it's just the beginning of the season and I don't want to spend the whole season nursing your hangovers."

"Fuck you."

Logan laughed. "Later sweetie. Right now you have to drink some water."


	4. Sending Christmas Cards

**A/N: I do not own the characters; they belong to FOX and CP Coulter. Story is influenced the song "12 Pains of Christmas" by Bob Rivers.**

* * *

><p>"Ok. I've sent off cards to Derek and his family, my family, your family, your mother, Kurt and Blaine, Bailey, all the other various Warblers and their families, Clark, Cameron, Justin, Carmen...is there anyone I'm missing?" Julian laid his head down on his desk, glaring at Logan, who was relaxing comfortably on the couch reading a book while Julian rambled on about Christmas cards.<p>

"What about Reed and Shane?"

"They count as 'various Warblers.'"

"Huh. Well what about Martha?"

"Who the hell is Martha?" Julian sat up and took a long sip of his coffee.

"You know, Martha." Logan set his book down before getting up and standing behind Julian, leaning down to place a soft kiss on the top of Julian's head. "Wes' wife."

"Ex-wife."

"You seemed to like her well enough while they were together."

"But they're not anymore. Why should she get a Christmas card from us?"

"How else is she going to live with herself for screwing up a perfectly good relationship if she can't even stay friends with the great Julian Larson-Wright?" Logan asked, chuckling quietly. Julian pushed himself away from the desk, gathering up all the cards.

"Serves her right for cheating on him. Besides, he's happier now without her."

"Remember when we hated everyone in Windsor?" Logan asked, resting his chin on Julian's head. Julian moved his head out from under Logan, shifting and pecking Logan lightly on the lips before he got up from the desk.

"Remember when we weren't in love?"

"Horrible times."

"Exactly." Julian shot Logan a knowing smile before shoving the stack of Christmas cards in his hands. "Here. You get to address these and take them to the post office. I'm done." Julian padded away from the desk and went into the kitchen to put his mug away.

"You know if you leave me responsible for these I'll probably lose them, and then our promise to actually get our cards out on time this year will be broken!" Logan called after Julian. Julian stuck his head out from the kitchen, flashing Logan a flirtatious smile.

"Oh broken promises. You would have made a fabulous politician."

"Oh don't be a meanie." Logan replied before dropping the cards on the desk to be dealt with later while he chased Julian into their bedroom.


	5. Five Months Of Bills

**The Victorian house is an actual play house that costs that much. That's the actual description as well. You can buy it at FAO Schwarz. **

* * *

><p>"Tell me again <em>why<em> we bought Elizabeth that Victorian play house for Christmas?"

"Because she asked Santa for a house and you wouldn't let me go all 34th street and actually get her a house, so I thought this was the second best thing."

"Jules. This 'play house' cost us $22,000!"

"So? She loves it. I literally have to pry her out of there to get her to come inside and eat dinner."

"Julian. You dropped _22k_ on a _toy_."

"No no. It's not JUST a toy. It's a 'Victorian house is straight out of a fairy tale. It includes a wraparound porch, a stained-glass window, window boxes, a skylight and a doorbell and brass door-knocker. The interior resembles a real house with sponge-painted walls, simulated hardwood floors, fireplace mantel and an upstairs loft accessed by ladder.' How could I not buy it?"

"...Damn that sounds nicer than our house. You think she'd let me move into that with her?"

"Mmm maybe. But then who would keep me warm at night in my big lonely bed?"

"Good point. ...You know we're going to be paying for this for like...five months."

"It was worth it though, wasn't it? Seeing her face?"

"Of course it was. Even though you've probably created a monster, spoiling her this much at a young age."

"I'll just tell her it was Daddy Logan's idea so she'll come to you every time she wants something."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Don't act like she doesn't already have you wrapped around her fingers. You're the one who wanted to buy her a pony."

"You really should have seen her in that riding outfit. She looked so adorable."

"I know Logan. You bought it. Even though we don't own a horse."

"...She's going to be so spoiled when she grows up, isn't she?"

"Too late to remedy that one dear. At least we know we can always ship her off to Kurt's house when she gets too prima donna for us."

"Good point." Logan leaned over and kissed Julian on the mouth. "Come on. It's your turn to pry Elizabeth out of her house."


	6. Facing The InLaws

"No."

"We have to."

"No. You know as well as I do that he doesn't want to see us. He doesn't want to see us, I don't want to see him, why should we let him come over and ruin our holiday?"

"Logan." Julian sat down on the couch and pulled Logan down next to him. "Michelle called me, telling me that she misses seeing you and wants to spend a day with you since it's the holidays. You can't deny her that."

"She's still married to my father. I can deny her anything I want."

"Logan." Julian turned to face Logan, turning Logan's face towards him and kissing him softly on the lips. "Shouldn't I be the one freaking out about actually spending time with my in-laws? It'll be fine."

"Have you _met_ my father?"

"Yes, I have. Multiple times in fact."

Logan pulled a face. "Yes well. That was when you were "straight" and my father didn't think there was any threat to you turning gay. It's different now that we're together. You can't please everyone, and you won't be able to please him."

"I'm not doing anything to please him, I'm doing this to please Michelle."

"THAT WON'T BE ENOUGH FOR HIM."

"Logan honey, calm down. I won't let him get to me. I won't let him get to you. This is our home, he's not a part of it. If he's rude, I'll personally throw him out."

Logan sank back into the couch, rubbing his face. "I just. I never want you to ever be subject to his opinions on our sexuality."

"I'm not going to shatter, Logan."

"I know. I just hate him."

"I know sweetie, I know." Julian curled into Logan's side and pulled Logan's arm around him as he snuggled closer. "I can't just tell him I retract our invitation."

Logan only grunted in reply, his arm tightening around Julian as if he was trying to protect him from something.

"It'll be fine, I promise." Julian sat up and pressed a kiss firmly to Logan's lips, letting his hands rest on Logan's hips. "Now come on. Enough in-laws talk. I've missed you."

Logan smirked and shook his head before ducking down and capturing Julian's lips in a kiss.


End file.
